typhooncompassfandomcom-20200214-history
DI-LAWS/Divisions
Members of DI-LAWS are divided into a number of Divisions assigned to carry out different tasks, either as part of the Field Divisions or Home Divisions. Field Divisions The Field Divisions are made up of officers that work in the field, traveling between dimensions preventing and fighting crime. For various reasons, members primarily consist of beings created by DI-LAWS itself, be it androids, cyborgs, energy beings, etc. Covert Division The Covert Division is dedicated to covert operations, such as undercover work. Divine Intervention Division Gods may be worshipped by some people, but to DI-LAWS they're nothing but a pain in the ass who keep sticking their noses in DI-LAWS business. When a dimension's local deities are deemed to be disturbing a police operation, members of the Divine Intervention Division (D.I.D.) are deployed to distract, negotiate with, or even fight them. Yes, they intervene with the divine, not the other way around. Patrol Division Members of the Patrol Division regularly patrol dimensions where the locals have reached a certain tech level, scanning them for signs of interdimensional technology being invented--or more importantly, misused. They're allowed to intervene when detecting early stages of an disturbance, but are removed from play if it evolves into a major event, to be replaced by dedicated combat Divisions. Unlike most Field Officers, Patrol Officers get little to no free time at the Nexus, and spend almost all their time in the field on dimensionships designed to be lived in for prolonged periods of time. It's seen as dull, dead-end job by most, but enjoyed by both loners and those who enjoy new sights and experiences. Known members *A-C: Aya Calypso *Filed Records Electronically Yielded Special Operations Division The Special Operations Division, or simply Spec Ops, has no true mission statement as such, but consists of individuals with very specialized skill sets that don't quite fit into any other division. These members are reserved for unusual, high-risk missions, and often work alone. Known members *The A-series, a line of catgirl robots: **A-A: Arma Agdos **A-B: Ariel Bastet (resigned) **A-C: Aya Calypso (designed for Spec Ops but deemed unsuitable and reassigned to Patrol) *The Æ-series, a line of cyborgs created following the cancellation of the A-series: **Æ-A: Aella Avalon **Æ-B: Aedre Benestin **Æ-C: Aeset Culainn **Æ-D: Aeiko Daibutsu **Æ-E: Aethra Esparel **Æ-F: Aerin Freyja **Æ-G: Aegis Ganesha (Aeun, Aeo, Aeres, Aetro, Aego, Aexa) Special Weapons And Tactics Division The Special Weapons And Tactics Division, or the SWAT, is made up of a number of teams sent in against really dangerous criminals. They employ military tactics and are in general more similar to military than police. Known members *The G-series, a line of giant mechas. **G-K: Kebnekaiser Support Division The Support Division is kept around for when other divisions are having trouble in the field or require extra manpower. Known members *The V-series, also known as the Cosmo Rangers. **V-BB / Cosmo Magenta **V-T: Volio Tecros / Cosmo Teal Home Divisions The Home Divisions are the ones that keep DI-LAWS running by taking care of the organization's infrastructure, information flow, research and development, equipment, energy gathering... All that important stuff. The Field Divisions still look down on them as "desk workers" though. Most recruits from different dimensions end up in the Home Divisions, where their unique experiences and skills are likely to come in handy the most. Energy and Economics Division The Energy and Economics Division is in charge of gathering precious energy for DI-LAWS and distributing it in the form of Energy Constant. As it's impossible to actually create new energy within unspace, the E&E employs "siphon outposts", DI-LAWS outposts placed in outer dimensions to absorb energy from powerful sources, such as stars. This energy is streamed back to the Nexus, where the E&E runs it through a budget and allots it to the other Field and Home Divisions. The other Divisions always feel like they're not budgeted as much energy as they need/deserve, so despite their best efforts the E&E is seen as a bunch of stingy bureaucrats. Intelligence Division The Intelligence Division manages DI-LAWS's massive database and handles incoming reports. They do a looot of paperwork. Known members *Filed Records Electronically Yielded, AI archivist (demoted and reassigned to Patrol Division) Maintenance Division The Maintenance Division keeps DI-LAWS's headquarters, ships and androids running smoothly. Known members *John, janitor *The SPR-series, a line of gigantic medic/repair robots. **SPR-A: Argile **SPR-B: Blanc Media Division The Media Division has little to do with crimefighting, but nevertheless is one of a number of divisions required to keep such an organization the size of DI-LAWS running. In short, it's dedicated to entertainment. Known members *Ransuu Hibana, photographer for the DI-LAWS news feed Occult Division Though DI-LAWS sees magic as unstable and generally prefers science, they're aware of its capabilities and make use of it from time to time. The Occult Division researches spells and other arcane elements and are responsible for teaching the magic-using members in the Field Divisions. Robotics and Recruitment Division The Robotics and Recruitment Division is responsible for the growth of DI-LAWS by acquiring new personnel. When the other divisions are in need of manpower, they submit requests to the R&R, who get to work locating people with the requested skills. Their work includes both locating and recruiting employees from outer dimensions and designing androids with specialized functions. They work in tandem with the Science Division, who do the actual construction of the robots. Science Division The Science Division is dedicated to research and development of DI-LAWS's in-house technology, and has many subdivisions dedicated to the advancement of robotics, dimensionships, Zero Manipulators, etc. One of the major ones is the Shipwright Division. Known members *Doctor Olivio Ake, roboticist responsible for designing numerous DI-LAWS androids, including the A- and G-series *Suranu Hanabi, expert on interdimensional travel Temporal Interference Division The Temporal Interference Division works with the complicated mess known as time travel. As a general rule, DI-LAWS avoids messing with timelines as it always ends up more trouble than it's worth, but others are not averse to manipulating time for their own profit. When DI-LAWS discovers a temporal disturbance, the T.I.D. steps in and delicately unravels what has happened, what was supposed to have happened, what never happened, and all paradoxes that may be involved. Only when their work is done are experienced field members allowed to travel through time to undo the damage and capture the culprits. Category:DI-LAWS